


Quiette shy: cephalon queen

by WDGasterPhD



Category: Warframe
Genre: Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDGasterPhD/pseuds/WDGasterPhD





	Quiette shy: cephalon queen

"Surely Frost, there must be another who can help us? Anyone other then that bitch of a cephalon." "Silence Ember. These are her halls. She will hear you and using such...unsavory words will not lighten her mood." He spoke the truth, these were once her halls, but they have long lost their luster. The frame called Banshee was born here and thus sound reigned supreme. Once; great marble columns rose to the heavens, the floors lined with steel which shone brilliant white and silver, music which could only ever be heard here would make even the most bloodthirsty grineer weep. But that was then. This oasis of sound only echoed silence. Frost and Ember were sent by the Lotus to find the remnants of a rare tenno/cephalon hybrid. Although the fiery frame wasn't casting unjust insults. Before its fall the queen turned to madness, turning sour and brutish. Frost did not disagree with the insult of 'bitch', he just prefered saying it when the one in question wasn't in earshot. "At last the throne." Frost exclaimed as they entered the royal hall. Ripped banners lined the walls, each barring the symbol of the queen. Every step they took echoed tenfold, the acoustics of the room rivaled the rest of the building. They reached the middle of the room when Frost thrust out his arm to halt his colleague. "Something is not right. The throne is empty." Frost barely had time to brandish his Fragor before a volley of bullets flew towards his head. "Well, well, well, more scumbags to defile my home. Fuck off." The voice was robotic yet not so. It used informalities not found in most cephalons. Also it seemed to be mad. Frost outstretched his hand and a small orb of ice formed. He threw it to the ground and a massive sphere of cold enveloped him and Ember, shielding them from further barrage. "We only want to talk Shy, that's all we want" Frost said with Fragor at the ready. "I don't think she does." Whispered Ember. 'You want to talk?! Fine, Let's start with the oh glorious and honorable tenno who sat idly by as my kingdom was burned, crushed, and disassembled! How your kind and just Lotus ignored my pleas for help, and only now acknowledges my existence because what? Information? My command of sound? Well...TELL ME!!" "Rebirth," Frost said coldly in reply, his companion's flames dwindled as harsh words found their mark. "Our mother fears a great unforeseen force will soon arise, and seeks to show the universe our importance. Tenno lost across the cosmos to be refound and given purpose. Forgotten frames reforged and granted new life. Great works of art remade. That is what she wants." Silence was her reply. Then from behind them, "you wish to rebuild this?" They spun around to finally see the cephalon face to face. Her syandanna was ripped and burnt, her helm rough and jagged, rust covered her head to toe. "yes, back and the sanctum we are already building a cathedral of music. In honor of well...you. We would like the mistress of sound to make musical bliss once more." Frost bowed his head respectfully. She stood silent for a moment. "Fine". 


End file.
